1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cash register and a method of displaying a processing result in an electronic cash register.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic cash register including a key board including article keys, function keys, and a total key, a microprocessor for processing, and a display such as an LCD, for displaying the result of the calculation is known.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic cash register and an improved method of displaying a processing result in an electronic cash register.
According to the present invention, a first electronic cash register is provided which includes: a key board including article keys, a first function key indicative of eating inside the shop and second function key indicative of taking out, and a total key; a processor responsive to the key board for effecting one of predetermined processes including an article key receiving process and a total key response process; a font data storing portion for storing sets of font data; a setting portion responsive to the key board for generating and storing a first code indicative of a relation between the first function key and a first set of the font data and a second code indicative of a relation between the second function key and a second set of the font data; and a display responsive to the processor for displaying images for the article key receiving process and the total key response process on a screen, reading the first code from the setting portion in response to the first function key, displaying the first set of font data on the screen in accordance with the first code from the setting portion and reading the second code from the setting portion in response to the second function key to display the second set of font data on the screen in accordance with the second code from the setting portion. The first and second sets of the font data indicate font images other than character word images.
According to the present invention, a second electronic cash register is provided which includes: a key board including article keys, a first function key indicative of eating inside the shop, a second function key indicative of taking out, and a total key; a processor responsive to the key board for effecting one of predetermined processes including article key receiving process for receiving input of the article key, a first function key receiving process for receiving input of the first function key, a second function key receiving process for receiving input of the second function key, or a total key response process responsive to the total key at least; a condition judging portion for judging that the article key receiving processing has been just finished, judging that the input of the first function key is received, and judging that the input of the second function key is received; and a display responsive to the processor for displaying images for the article key receiving process and the total key response process on a screen. The display displays a condition of the processor in accordance with the judging result of the condition judging portion with predetermined information other than character words.
The second electronic cash register further includes: a font data storing portion for storing sets of font data; and a setting portion responsive to the key board for generating and storing a code indicative of a relation between one of sets of the font data and one of the predetermined processes, wherein the display reads the code from the setting portion when the judging result indicates one of predetermined processes, and displays the set of font data on the screen in accordance with the code from the setting portion.
In the second electronic cash register, the display includes a display attribution changing portion for changing display attribution at a predetermined area of the screen image in accordance with the judging result of the condition judging portion. In this case, the display attribution changing portion changes display attribution at the predetermined area of the screen image from a first background color to a second background color in accordance with the judging result. In this case, alphanumeric characters on the image for displaying for the article key receiving process may be displayed at the predetermined area and the alphanumeric characters on the image for displaying for the total key response process may be displayed at the predetermined area. On the other hand, the alphanumeric characters on the image for the article key receiving process may be displayed outside the predetermined area.
The second electronic cash register may further includes an indicator for emitting one of predetermined color rays in accordance with the judging result of the condition judging portion.
According to the present invention, a method of displaying processing result in an electronic cash register including a key board including article keys, a first function key indicative of eating inside the shop, a second function key indicative of taking out, and a total key and a processor responsive to the key board for effecting either of predetermined processes including article key receiving process for receiving input of the article key, a first function key receiving process for receiving input of the first function key, a second function key receiving process for receiving input of the second function key, or a total key response process responsive to the total key at least and a display is disclosed. The method includes the steps of; judging that the article key receiving processing has been just finished, judging that the input of the first function key is received, and judging that the input of the second function key is received; and displaying images for the article key receiving process and the total key response process on a screen, displaying a condition of the processor in accordance with the judging result with predetermined information other than character words.